Change your world
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: 12 one-shots mensuales sobre diferentes temáticas y ships de MDZS.
1. Mariposa (XiCheng)

Era un cálido día de primavera en Muelle de Loto, cuando Wei Wuxian había llegado de forma revoltosa.

Si Jiang Cheng era sincero, a veces (gran parte del tiempo) se estresaba a debido a él. Y ahí estaba otra vez, con un par de jarras de alcohol, invitándolo a beber, y como un hermano decente, debía estar ahí para moderar el trago y que Wei Ying no se humillara... demasiado.

Wei Wuxian sin embargo le había comentado algo curioso que supuestamente había oído de la boca de Nie HuaiSang, y por tanto, sólo eran tonterías.

-¿Sabías que una mariposa puede guiarte a tu alma gemela?

Era ilógico, tanto el parloteo de Wei WuXian, como las tonterías que Nie Huaisang le enseñaba constantemente a través de la vieja literatura. Por otra parte, estaba ligeramente intrigado, ¿no es que la literatura siempre miente, y sin embargo presenta una fuente fidedigna?

Fue así como decidió ignorar ese punto. Si lo pensaba claramente, el rumor del alma gemela lo llevó Wei Wuxian, y su precursor fue HuaiSang, así que no era real. No podía serlo. Sin embargo, cada verano desde aquella vez en la que su hermano llegó con el alcohol y habló del revoloteo de las mariposas, WanYin sentía esa necesidad profunda e interina de ir, de descubrir si realmente era así.

Quizás era otro romántico empedernido que se dedicaba a buscar excusas absurdas para juguetear por ahí incluso en ese mal contexto de guerra creada por los Wen. Con respecto a ello, recuerda, se resolvió de una manera que no derramó sangre, y sin embargo el clan Lanling Jin todavía era turbio en demasía.

Wei Wuxian todavía seguía las mariposas como si no hubiera algo más interesante que hacer en su vida. Al menos así fue hasta que, en sus andanzas, mientras compañaba a su hermano en uno de los paseos por el clan Lan, debido a una reunión de herederos que Jiang Cheng había tenido, una mariposa pasó frente a ellos y Wei Wuxian se alegró mientras la perseguía.

WanYin suspiró, mientras le seguía tácitamente. Si lo pensaba bien, quizás no era tan malo que su hermano creyera en leyendas tontas.

Escuchó una campana de viento cuando la mariposa blanquecina se posó en la nariz de un conocido que apenas había visto horas antes. Y el viento se detuvo. Estaba seguro que el cambio de estación estaba siendo en ese momento, mientras el frío se apoderaba de sus dedos.

-¡Woah! ¡Zewu-jun es mi alma gemela! —Bramó Wei WuXian, y Jiang Cheng resopló ruidosamente.

-No seas idiota. —Dijo toscamente—, Zewu-jun ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que el cielo lo castigue enviándote a él como su alma gemela. —Continuó.

Y repentinamente un ajetreo removió su corazón, como si esa mariposa sobre el rostro de Lan XiChen no fuera algo ya en demasía fantástico y shockeante, capaz de turbar sus sentidos con sólo estar allí.

La risa del mayor era incluso una experiencia religiosa más intensa y efímera, concentrada y tácita, de lo que pudo imaginar.

-No es problema si realmente fuera así, pero creo que eres el alma gemela de otra persona, maestro Wei. —Comentó, y dirigió su mirada a Jiang Cheng, que no entendía por qué repentinamente su corazón había dado un vuelco sobre sí mismo, pero estaba enfadado, confundido, disgustado y frustrado. La mariposa le había turbado—, ¿No lo piensa así, Jiang Cheng? —Le llamó, y entonces el mencionado salió de su estupor, con un ligero brinco.

-Con todo respeto, no lo sé ni me interesa. Wei WuXian puede estar con quién se le cante en gana mientras se lo lleven lejos de mí. —Respondió a la insinuación sin el suficiente enojo que le habría gustado transmitir—, aunque le valdrá más a esa persona si lo ama y le respeta, o lo mínimo que obtendrá de mi clan es un par de azotes de Zidian. —Completó, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, logrando detectar con su oído el trino y revoloteo de la melodiosa voz de Lan XiChen, y repentinamente se preguntó ¿por qué? ¿por qué era tan consciente de cada parpadeo que el chico realizaba? ¿qué había sido esa campana de viento que había escuchado antes?

Él se había asegurado de no estar llevando la campana del clan mientras paseaba por el clan ajeno, así que su adorno no podía ser.

El mundo había comenzado a cambiar. Y lo sabía, lo sabía pero prefirió guardarlo para él. Wei WuXian sólo suspiró, y Jiang Cheng se preguntó ¿cuál era la frustración? ¿por qué ese ímpetu, esa necesidad casi exagerada de querer encontrar el amor?

Ese día que se fue de Gusu Lan, Wei WuXian estaba más decaído de costumbre. Quizás porque no había visto a Hanguang-Jun, quizás era porque le había tocado, por descarte, estar todo el día tonteando con Nie HuaiSang y Jiang Cheng, y aunque eso fuera algo agradable, el último sabía que su hermano por algún motivo amaba molestar al más joven de los jades.

O quizás amaba al más joven de los hermanos, pero prefería que ese idiota se diera cuenta por sí mismo porque ¿cómo se sentía el amor? ¿cómo se veía ese tipo de amor?

Cuando la imagen de Lan XiChen con la mariposa sobre su nariz apareció en su mente después de la pregunta, se negó totalmente a creer que el amor se parecía a eso. Quizás las absurdas leyendas de Wei WuXian todavía le hacían mucho ruido en la cabeza.

Pero Zewu-jun siguió siendo un caballero a lo largo de los meses, y esa campana de viento seguía sonando en el oído de Jiang Cheng cada vez que aparecía pulcro, inmaculado e inefable frente a él, porque no había palabras que pudieran describir ese tintineo, ese trino en su voz, o los gestos casi tranquilos que siempre tenía, incluso para castigar al resto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Wei Wuxian yel menor de los jades comenzaran a salir, todo esto ante la sonrisa cómplice de XiChen, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido todo. Con eso, WanYin se sintió en la necesidad de amenazar a los Lan, pero recordó su fama y simplemente calló al pensar lo importante.

El mundo seguía avanzando, el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Su hermana se casó, su hermano se casó, y él seguía allí. Wei WuXian tenía la amabilidad de siempre recordarle la leyenda de las mariposas, de decirle cómo él encontró a su alma gemela.

WanYin la había encontrado, y se lo dio a entender a Wuxian cuando un comentario sin pensar salió de sus labios.

-¿No es raro escuchar campanas de viento cada vez que hay una mariposa cerca?

Después de eso, Wei Wuxian le exigía de mil maneras saber cuándo escuchaba esas campanas, pero Jiang Cheng se negaba. Tenían responsabilidades. Herederos que darle al clan. Cacerías que dirigir.

Así pasaron cinco años después del matrimonio de Wei WuXian, que era interminablemente relajado. Mientras eso pasaba, WanYin se sentía como un lugar en el mundo sin errores, desconocido, desechado por la insignificancia de ser el desagradable heredero de la secta con una larga lista para sus pretendientes.

Porque no quería casarse con nadie. Porque nadie hacía vibrar su corazón como el sonido de esa campana de viento y el revoloteo de esas mariposas.

Fue un día de flores rosas, moradas y blancas, cuando lo vio vagar por el Muelle de Loto. En el puente del sitio, en el arroyo, estaba ahí, la impecable figura del líder del clan Lan, que lucía relajado. Jiang Cheng no hizo ruido alguno, pero de la nada, una mariposa se acercó a él y le guió por el camino.

XiChen se volteó a mirarlo, y sonrió. Se encontraron y la vida fue tan entrañable, como si repentinamente quisiera vivirla por la gracia de sus sonrisas.

Se volvió a enojar ante ese pensamiento. ¡Deberes, deberes! ¡Ellos tenían deberes que cumplir! ¡Ya no eran niños que podían creer en leyendas!

Pero comenzó un countdown que parecía iluminar su corazón. Fueron ligeros flashbacks de todo, de cada una de las sonrisas cómplices, de las miradas de XiChen cada vez que habían mariposas plateadas alrededor de ellos.

-¿También escuchas las campanas, WanYin? —Preguntó con su nombre de nacimiento, cortando abruptamente ese lazo lejano que debían tener.

Deber, deber, deber.

-¿Qué quieres y por qué estás acá, Líder de secta Lan? —Preguntó, creando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos.

El muchacho frente a él siguió con la sonrisa, terco.

-Porque te quiero.

Y eso fue todo. WanYin sintió su cuerpo vibrar ante esas palabras, y ante el enojo que se arremolinó entre el espacio de sus cejas, "¿por qué me quieres? ¿por qué lo harías? pierdes tu tiempo" pensó.

Nunca lo dijo. No era su deber.

-Siempre me he dirigido a ti con respeto, líder de secta, y seguiré haciéndolo. Piérdete, antes de que yo lo haga por ti. —Dijo, y entonces se dio media vuelta para volver a su hogar, donde lo esperaba su padre, su madre, y la soledad.

Porque lo estaba perdiendo todo por sus deberes.

Una mano lo detuvo. Y lo sostuvo con tanta ligereza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que necesitaba ser cuidada. Él no era frágil.

No entendía de dónde salía ese cuidado.

-¿Qué significa amar para ti? —Preguntó el mayor de ambos—, No es algo absurdo como escuchar una campana. Llevo ocho años viendo como las mariposas te rodean y suenan las campanas en tu aura. —Comentó, y Jiang Cheng pensó que realmente era mucho tiempo—, pero es muy probable que nuestras definiciones varíen.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que varían. —Respondió, mientras se soltaba de su agarre—, para ti puede significar tratar de una manera suave, sutil y dulce, como si tuvieras que cuidar a tu ser amado por ser débil. Para mí, en cambio, significa lealtad, compañerismo, fuerza y tolerancia. —Masculló altivamente, mientras alzaba su barbilla y cruzaba sus brazos, invitándole a contradecir—, ¿Hay algo que nos obligue entonces a creer que debemos estar juntos porque escuchamos el tintineo de unas campanas? Dame una razón, sólo una, y entonces te creeré. Creeré que me quieres. Pero no vengas contándome una leyenda ridícula, que si quieres venderle amor de libros a alguien, Wuxian no está disponible.

Vio desdibujado el rostro de XiChen a una mueca algo más seria, mientras Jiang Cheng re-afirmaba su postura, con altivez. Porque no había forma que ese día hacia ocho años atrás ellos pudieran haber conectado. Eso fue su decisión. Él siguió a Wuxian, eso no fue destino.

-¿Nunca odiaste sentir que tu vida estaba escrita, WanYin? —Preguntó repentinamente XiChen, y el aludido dio un ligero brinco—, yo sí. Pero tú cambias mi mundo. —Mencionó, mientras se acercaba a la barandilla del puente de madera—, Repentinamente me sentía gris si no estabas en alguna reunión para dar órdenes, o darle firmeza a las cosas. Otras tantas me preguntaba si podías relajarte. Y repentinamente eras lo único que tenía en mi cabeza. —Dijo, y cuando sus miradas chocaron, XiChen le dio una pequeña sonrisa—, No sé sentiría tan mal trabajar por compartir nuestras definiciones de amor. No hemos tenido un encuentro adecuado, ni siquiera somos amigos que toman el té de vez en cuando. Pero ambos ignoramos las campanas porque no estamos dispuestos a vivir sin amor, y debemos dar herederos.

Había dado en el clavo.

-Y así mismo, ambos estamos solos.

Y continuaba diciendo certezas.

-Pero nuestra principal distinción es que, al igual queelmaestro Wei con mi hermano, te has disculpado con todos menos conmigo, porque estás cómodo a mi alrededor. —Dedujo en voz alta, consiguiendo un tic y al mismo tiempo, un sonrojo de Jiang Cheng por ser expuesto—, y el amor significa nunca tener que decir que lo sientes. Ya sabes... —Se alejódela barandillay se acercó al muchacho—, significa demostrarlo.

Otra campana de viento y el mecer de las hojas debido al runflar de este provocó que Jiang Cheng tragara pesado. No era algo ligero. Era arriesgarlo todo. Era intentarlo. Conversar la situación porque ambos eran herederos que jamás habían sido amigos y sin embargo había una atracción que negaron porque un insecto absurdo nunca debía influir en las decisiones.

-¿Qué quieres, Lan Huan? —Preguntó directamente, con una ceja alzada—, tu palabrería es innecesaria. No sé lo que buscas en mí. Soy insoportable.

-Me adaptaré.

-No me interesa que quieras adaptarte, me interesa el qué quieres conseguir.

-Que siempre estés cómodo conmigo y que podamos llevar nuestras sectas en mutua compañía. —Respondió, mientras sostenía sus manos con una fuerza sorprendente—, pero por sobretodo, tu sinceridad. Quiero tu sinceridad. ¿Podrías cumplirme con eso?

Y repentinamente la lista de Jiang Cheng se vio completa, como si no hubiera tenido nada más que buscar.

Jiang Cheng se rió antes de responder.

-Pero siempre has tenido eso. —Mencionó, mientras XiChen sonreía—, algo más debes querer.

-Que me dejes trenzar tu cabello cuando ya no puedas.

Eso lo hizo sonrojar y abruptamente decidió soltar sus manos.

-¡Eso es todo, me largo!—Alzó la voz, mientras se apartaba del lugar, escuchando la carcajada.

-¿Es eso un "acepto tu propuesta de cortejo", o debería hablar con tu padre?

Jiang Cheng lo miró con una sonrisa torcida y un sonrojo que destacaban su vergüenza.

-Haz lo que quieras.


	2. Rima pendiente (ZhuiYi)

Cuando SiZhui conoció a JingYi, fue toda una historia icónica.

Recuerda claramente ese frío día como si fuera ayer. Estaba en la universidad, corriendo por los alrededores, ya que el maestro necesitaba urgentemente la corrección de pruebas que SiZhui había hecho el fin de semana, cuando abrió la puerta de una sala equivocada.

Lo vio sentado fijamente escribiendo como si se le fuera la vida.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, y el chico ni siquiera le había mirado. Yuan entrecerró sus ojos para ver qué hacía, y ahí vio la tarea de lengua y sociedad.

¡La tarea que él había revisado no había sido hecha por el muchacho frente a él! Sintió algo de empatía.

Una rima pendiente. En eso consistía la tarea que había dejado hace tres semanas atrás, ¿qué habría tenido tan ocupado al muchacho?

Evitó pensar más en ello cuando recordó que tenía que entregar las calificaciones, y corrió a la sala correcta.

Esa noche había una celebración en la división de Yunmeng Jiang, puesto que en la división de GusuLan los menores tenían prohibido el alcohol, y era el cumpleaños de uno de los maestros, todos terminaron siendo arrastrados a Yunmeng, incluído SiZhui por ser el alumno favorito del maestro Wei.

En plena fiesta notó el desagrado de todos por el ruido tronador que había, mientras el profesor festejado bailaba con casi todos los asistentes, pudo ver al muchacho que había olvidado la tarea allí, apoyando la espalda contra una pared, charlando amenamente con quién, SiZhui sabía, era un chico de la división Ouyang.

Ignoró el hecho de que tenía curiosidad. Como si hubiera sido un videojuego, y el chico más bajo un nuevo personaje a desbloquear, una vez que lo conoció era consciente de que lo había visto varias veces antes haciendo alguna estupidez.

Parecía gracioso.

Repentinamente vio el pánico instaurado en el chico bajito que portaba la pulsera distintiva de los Lan, "así que es parte de nuestra división" pensó SiZhui, mientras escuchaba los susurros de JingYi, y se sentía mal por romper una de las reglas sobre no escuchar a escondidas.

-¡A-Zhen, ¿Lo viste?! ¡está por aquí, mi exnovia está aquí! ¡debo hacer algo!

-¡Puedes besar a la primera persona que encuentres! —Escuchó desde la voz de ZiZhen.

Yuan rió internamente "¿no es eso un pensamiento infantil?" concluyó, mientras abría los ojos después de haberse carcajeado. La mirada del chico estaba fija en él.

-¡L-Lo siento, necesito tu ayuda! —Gritó el muchacho mientras tomaba el cuello de su playera y lo empujaba contra sus labios.

Sí, SiZhui se quedó quieto. Estaba espantado ¿¡por qué él de todas las personas estaba sufriendo eso!?

Se quejaría inmediatamente después de que la chica vestida de blanco representante de Lan se apartara de ellos. Por su parte, rodeó la cintura de JingYi con sus brazos y separó sus labios no completamente.

-A esta distancia parece un beso. —Susurró Yuan—, no te muevas o gritaré. —Advirtió.

Vio al más bajo asentir brevemente con el rostro serio. Cuando la chica se alejó, SiZhui tomó la muñeca del más bajo y lo arrastró a un lugar algo apartado del ruido.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No puedes besar a la primera persona que se aparezca!

-¡De todas formas, está hecho! ¡No seas dramático! Eres un Lan, es lo suficiente como para confiar en ti. —Respondió—, no te sientas comprometido. Un beso no es nada.

El chico se apartó de SiZhui con el ceño fruncido y se fue por el mismo camino que habían recorrido juntos.

SiZhui no estaba seguro de qué había pasado, pero al día siguiente comenzó a encontrar notas en su casillero de alguien llamado "JingYi". Él entendía que quizás era el chico que había conocido en la fiesta, porque no dejaba de enviar notas de disculpas justificándose en que estaba cegado por el miedo. De todas maneras, SiZhui no tenía nada que perdonar. Él había autorizado la situación incluso antes de que sucediera.

No quería pensar en eso.

Honestamente, había algo en JingYi que le refrescaba bastante. Era algo que le daba curiosidad. Un chico que escribía poesía a última hora, que en las noches entraba en pánico y besaba gente ¿no sonaba curioso?

Quería conocer más de él.

La siguiente nota llegó con un número de teléfono.

«¡Estoy siendo serio con esto!» le escribió, y debajo los dígitos de su teléfono celular.

SiZhui pensó que el muchacho era realmente un niño. Pero no era que le desagradara del todo, de hecho, era bastante refrescante.

«El amor es algo estratégico» le había dicho el maestro Wei mientras hablaba de poesía accidental «buscas flores, un poema, cosas cursis y ¡zaz! ya tienes a todos en tu poder. Pero no hay forma de que eso sea verdadero amor. No sin instar a conocer más allá, esto según...» SiZhui sólo pudo reír bajo al escuchar eso.

Sí, claro, el amor podía ser estratégico. ¿No era sólo algo que aparecía de la nada? ¿no era ver su rostro a las dos de la madrugada en alguna fotografía mal capturada y pensar «wow...» mientras la guardas?

Si no era así, ¿no le habían mentido? Amar, odiar, ambas eran formas de devoción que distaban de ser idóneas.

Y JingYi sólo le preguntaba si acaso no era bueno ahora alguien como Yuan.

«¿Crees en el amor a primera impresión?» le preguntó una vez JingYi «difiere del amor a primera vista, ¡es cuando interactúas con alguien por unos segundos y piensas "wow, esta persona es genial, ¿realmente será así?" y luego no dejas de pensar en ellos».

SiZhui negó. Luego fue a buscar un castigo por mentir dentro de la división Lan, aunque nadie supiera por qué rayos Lan SiZhui había roto una regla.

«¡Al menos avísame que estarás en castigo!» le texteó JingYi, y a los segundos la puerta de la sala fue abierta abruptamente, ingresando por ella alguien que gritaba ruidosamente y entraba corriendo.

-¡Maestro Lan! —Gritó JingYi—, ¡Estoy aquí por--!

-JingYi, no. Siéntate. Estás castigado. —Dijo WangJi, y JingYi sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Oh, qué terrible situación! —Habló en falso en voz alta, mientras caminaba en dirección a SiZhui—, tendré que sentarme junto a este chico que no conozco de nada, ¿no crees que es deprimente, desconocido? —Instó a responder.

Esa fue la segunda vez que se vieron en persona, sin contar la vez de la rima pendiente.

Bueno, al menos JingYi ahora le gustaba mucho más y todavía no podía decirle.

-Y ahora el desconocido me dará un abrazo de despedida. —Bramó JingYi una vez que la hora de castigo había terminado—, ¿Verdad que es mejor estar castigados juntos? ¡Tienes que hacer eso por mí algún día!

SiZhui sólo pudo reír sintiéndose levemente cegado por la emoción del chico frente a él.

-Ajá. Cuando quieras, JingYi. —Contestó, mientras lo miraba y se reía. Una ternura afloraba en su pecho cuando se acercó a él, apartó su flequillo de su frente y dejó un beso ahí—, cuídate.

-¡Lan SiZhui! —Se quejó avergonzado—, no hagas cosas así. —Puchereó.

-Hay cosas que se hacen en parejas y no pueden ser dichas en la escuela, ¿prefieres eso? —Preguntó burlón, viendo el sonrojo en JingYi subir a su rostro.

-¡Ya, déjalo! —Se quejó—, ¡No te burles de mí! —Refunfuñó y se alejó a su cuarto.

Habitación diez. SiZhui sonrió porque él tenía la veinte y nunca lo había visto salir en la mañana a las clases.

-Yuan parece enamorado. —Comentó su maestro un día mientras SiZhui estaba en el receso—, ¿ya te ha flechado alguien? —Indagó, y SiZhui rió divertido.

-Tal vez. —Se carcajeó SiZhui—, no entiendo el amor, pero si se siente así de raro, supongo que lo es ¿no es divertido? —Preguntó, y su profesor asintió.

-Eres lo suficientemente bueno para decírselo a JingYi, ¡a él le agradas mucho! —Comentó, y SiZhui fingió no sorprenderse con el hecho.

Porque apenas era un mes y ya sentía que solo quería seguir hablando con JingYi por cualquier cosa.

Y recordando al muchacho, apareció frente a él con un suéter de cuello alto y gafas, acomodándose junto a Yuan y mirando de reojo al profesor que estaba frente a él.

-Luces intelectual, A-Yi. —Comentó Wei Wuxian riendo burlón—, A SiZhui le gustarás de cualquier manera. —Añadió, levantándose y dejándolos en soledad.

-¿Qué haces por acá? —Indagó JingYi—, usualmente usas los recesos para estudiar.

"Quería verte" no salió de los labios de Yuan.

-Hoy prefiero hacer otra cosa, ¿vamos a comer helados? —Invitó como lo había estado practicando.

Enamorarse no debía ser un fastidio donde echarse a morir fuera la respuesta. Debía haber diversión y naturalidad en ambos. Durara lo que durara, eso que sentía era una atracción natural. Estaba en paz con ello.

JingYi asintió con una sonrisa y SiZhui sólo pudo pensar que si ese dolor en el pecho, causado por ese brillo era amor, entonces quería seguir enamorado sin temer a lo que seguiría próximamente, porque tendría tiempo de descubrirlo.

JingYi tomó su mano mientras el helado que ambos iban comiendo parecía querer derretirse bajo el sol.

-Ya no he tenido problemas con la tarea de lengua. —Mencionó repentinamente—, al menos ya tengo a alguien que me inspire. —Agregó, mientras alzaba la mano de SiZhui y sonreía enormemente, conseguidas, como si acaso esa no fuera la forma más cursi de confesarse que Yuan haya oído en su amplia vida.

-Me alegra mucho eso. —Asintió Yuan.

Sí, lo quería más que a nadie, ya lo había notado, y por eso debía seguir esforzándose, seguir apoyándolo, y tal vez algún día toda esa tensión romántica sin resolver entre ambos, se disolverá lentamente hasta volverse una relación natural, idónea y relajada como todo lo que alguna vez Yuan ha leído en sus libros de curso, en la literatura contemporánea e incluso ha visto en las películas de amor.

Al menos ya estaba seguro de que quería alarma JingYi sin los tontos temores e inseguridad adolescentes. Quería un enamoramiento tácito y agradable.

A ese ritmo lo tendría.


	3. Odio (ZhuiLing)

Jin Ling podía jurar que odiaba con la vida esa canción.

No podía soportarla más, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que la escuchó? esa mañana, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Edad a la que las almas gemelas se presentan de diversas maneras, ¿él tenía que tener una persona destinada con tan mal gusto musical?

"Fancy! you~" sonaba en su cabeza, y podía jurar que odiaría a su alma gemela apenas le viera.

Al menos hasta que él se obsesionó con una canción, cierto día en la biblioteca, y un chico curioso se le acercó.

"¡Jin RuLan! ¿tú estás obsesionado con la canción de ese famoso drama popular? creo que... te tengo noticias" dijo con toda seguridad.

Y si Lan SiZhui había podido entender la canción cursi que había estado escuchando pensando en él, estaba realmente avergonzado.


	4. Primer intento: ¡fracaso! (ZhenYi)

Cuando JingYi tuvo el primer "síntoma", se enfadó con él y con el señor perfección, Ouyang ZiZhen, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Enfrentar el problema.

Huiría hacia Alaska.

Sin embargo, a SiZhui no le pareció muy buena idea, sobre todo cuando explicó con lujos y detalles cómo cambiaría su nombre con un estúpido juego de palabras porque obviamente, ¿quién sospecharía de un chico de su nacionalidad con un nombre así?

-No, A-Yi. No vas a huir. –Regañó su mejor amigo–, ¿por qué no intentas confesarte? ZiZhen es un romántico, ¡y seguro le gustas tanto como a ti!

-Por favor, SiZhui. No estamos hablando de que podríamos salir tú y yo con nuestro nivel de química, estamos hablando de A-Zhen, el hombre que sueña con casarse con una mujer para ser un príncipe azul. –Escupió con un deje de mal humor–, es ¿no lo sé? no puedo explicarlo. Pero la respuesta es no.

Lan Yuan suspiró hondamente.

-Bien, ¿entonces?

Otro suspiro salió de los labios de su mejor amigo, que rebuscó velozmente en sus bolsillos, sacó su teléfono celular y se lo extendió.

-Internet. –Sólo dijo, y JingYi se sintió frustrado. Ninguno de los dos tenía una pizca de experiencia en el amor, y él lo sabía.

Por lo que lo primero que hizo fue abrir el primer resultado.

-¿No es mala idea seguir estas cosas? –Preguntó incrédulo al mirar la sugerencia.

-¿Crees tú? –Respondió SiZhui, tomando entre sus manos el teléfono celular–, oh. –Dijo–, bien ¿es más importante tu dignidad o...

-¡Dignidad, A-Zhui! ¡no usaré ese método tan cliché y poco romántico! ¡para eso él tendrá que venir a mí. –Se quejó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Yuan acariciaba su cabello.

-Bien, hagamos esto. –Susurró–, no es mala idea si lo haces así, ¿no? –Y se acercó a su oído brindándole una idea.

Una que a JingYi le pareció maravillosa, si era sincero consigo mismo.

-¡Hagámoslo! –Bramó con orgullo–, ¡seguramente este primer intento triunfará!

SiZhui lo miró anonadado.

-¿Primero...? –Preguntó con un deje de duda que JingYi pudo jurar no entender.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentó frente a Ouyang ZiZhen. Su corazón comenzó a latir veloz, y podía jurar que sus rodillas fallaban de una manera que no le gustaba admitir en voz alta.

Bueno, era en ese momento o nunca, y él podía sentir la presión detrás de su persona, a través de los ojos de SiZhui que había tomado asiento en una mesa a la distancia.

Él podía hacerlo.

-A-Zhen. –Llamó con calma, mientras trataba de llamar la atención del muchacho que estaba leyendo un libro extenso que, por algún motivo, JingYi conocía.

-¡A-Yi! –Exclamó el muchacho, y repentinamente posó su bolso sobre la cubierta del libro tratando de que no se notara el título de este.

¿Eso estaba bien?

-Mira, quiero ser sincero. –Comenzó–, SiZhui gusta de una chica, y dijo que la iba a invitar a salir, entonces le dije que no sabía nada de citas, que primero tendría que salir con alguien ¡y él me dio la idea de invitarte a salir! ¿no es eso indignante? –Preguntó con un sarcasmo que trató de simular, y se preguntó de dónde salió toda esa sarta de mentiras.

Sus ancestros podían revolcarse en sus tumbas a esas alturas, y ya escuchaba a sus padres regañarlos por haber dicho la mentira más patéticamente elaborada.

-¿Y te parece mala idea? –Contestó ZiZhen con una sonrisa–, ¡yo creo que es una idea genial, A-Yi! –Señaló–, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer helados hoy?

JingYi no pudo creer que esa mentira le había funcionado.

-¡Me parece perfecto! –Dijo con una sonrisa–, nos vemos a la salida.

ZiZhen tomó sus cosas y el libro que todavía se le hacía familiar a JingYi por algún motivo.

-Oh, A-Yi. –Comentó el muchacho, mientras JingYi miraba cómo SiZhui se acercaba por su espalda.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó inocentemente mientras se sentía tranquilo.

-La próxima vez, las flores son mejor idea, mentir se te da fatal. –Habló en una sonrisa–, pero que sea nuestro secreto por ahora ¡no le digas a nadie!

Y JingYi, en vergüenza, había estado mirando la cubierta del libro que iba en las manos del muchacho más alto.

"Cómo evitar acercarte a tu crush sin intimidar a la gente".

-Bueno, al menos tu mentira funcionó. –Bramó SiZhui mientras tomaba asiento a su lado–, ¿sí te acuerdas que la primera vez que intentaste declararte, Jin Ling te golpeó con un libro?

Oh, al menos eso explicaba por qué recordaba el libro.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeó?! –Se quejó el muchacho con notoria vergüenza–, ¡mi primer intento no pudo fallar!

-No fue el primer, fueron como diez. Pero es bueno que ahora sí lo hicieras de forma consciente.

Y JingYi podía jurar en lo profundo de su corazón, que nunca, jamás volvería a contar con sus amigos para evitar hacer cosas estúpidas, sobre todo si tenía que ver con ahorrarse humillaciones.


	5. La luna me sigue, ¿no?

Wei WuXian de vez en cuando mira a los menores Lan desde el Jingshi con cierta ternura intrínseca. Él comprende muchas veces las actitudes juguetonas de JingYi, e incluso puede verse ligeramente reflejado en el sentido de justicia que tenía su sobrino, sintiéndose así parte de un sitio.

Muchas otras veces ve en SiZhui la calma que anheló durante su juventud, que fue interrumpida por todas las tragedias acontecidas a lo largo de su vida. Si era sincero, estaba completamente feliz de que su muchacho fuera prudente y tuviera una buena vida, que creciera en paz.

En realidad, Wei WuXian sabía que el hecho de que SiZhui de repente tuviera curiosidad por su pasado era algo inevitable, así que algunas veces lo enviaría a charlas con Wen Ning, y en otras ocasiones seguramente le contaría desde su propia boca todo lo que alcanzaron a vivir juntos.

En realidad a Lan Yuan se le estaban pegando las malas costumbres de su sobrino y de Lan JingYi, aunque se preguntó por qué eso no pasó con este último antes, si habían estado toda su vida juntos…

-¿Hay algo que creyeras cuando eras pequeño? –Preguntó el muchacho de forma asertiva–, escuché que le temías a los perros pero, eso no es sólo creer en algo, maestro Wei. –Señaló Yuan, y Wei WuXian frunció el ceño ante esa forma tan formal de dirigirse a él, pero ¿quién era para quejarse?

Oh, el ex patriarca Yiling, claro está.

-¡Dime padre! ¡o Xian-Ge! en este momento ¡puedo ser hasta más joven que ustedes! –Bramó con un tono quejumbroso–, pero respondiendo ¡sí! todos creemos en cosas cuando pequeños, ¿no? –Entrecerró los ojos mirando al muchacho–, tú por ejemplo, creías que crecerías por ser enterrado.

SiZhui se sintió tremendamente afectado, y eso lo notó en su rostro.

-¡Fue su culpa! –Se quejó–, ¡tenía cinco años!

-¡Y yo siete cuando creía que la luna me seguía! –Aprovechó de contar–, aunque también a los siete dejé de creer en ello. –Indicó como si intentara recordar algo en específico–, ¿fue culpa de un niño? lo siento, no lo recuerdo bien. –Sonrió–, pero puedo jurar que de pequeño temía que la luna me cayera encima ¡incluso me escondía de ella!

Lan Yuan sonrió con ternura.

-Eso se me hace realmente dulce, maestro Wei. –Comentó–, es una pena que realmente te explicaran lo que sucede.

-¡Lo sé! pero es un recuerdo lindo de mantener, porque me recuerda a mis padres, de cierta forma. –Continuó recordando–, ¡mamá fue quien me dijo esas cosas! que la luna se caería sobre mí y demás, aunque se reía, ¡me dejó traumado! –Puchereó con cansancio–, pero bueno ¿no es cosa de todos los niños? creer en bobadas. Tú creías en crecer con los nabos, yo en la luna… ¿qué habrá creído Lan Zhan? –Preguntó en voz alta, con algo de intriga.

¿Qué tipo de niño habría sido su Lan Zhan…?

"Bah, seguro del tipo de niños que le encuentra la explicación a todo" rió "es de su tipo" pensó con satisfacción.

Y nunca se sintió más tranquilo de haber encontrado, aunque fuera levemente, un recuerdo que no le provocaba nostalgia ni tristeza; alzó su vista al cielo, su mano extendida tratando de sujetar entre sus dedos su inmensidad; danzaban a su alrededor los vientos de primavera y suspiró, envuelto por lo gélido de este y la amplitud que tenía, rodeado del azul.

Agradecido, sin dudas, de poder vivir una vida llena de paz, aunque fuera esta la segunda vez que viviera. Deseando de alguna manera, volver a esa dulce infancia cubierta de inocencia, donde huía de su madre bajo la cláusula: "¡la luna me sigue!".


End file.
